Après l'Avent
by rickiss
Summary: Une nuit d'hiver, froide et calme. Un sorcier se promène dans le parc, seul... Au loin, la fête bat son plein.


Bonjour à tous,

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016 : qu'elle vous soit à tous douce, chaleureuse et sereine. Et bien sûr, qu'elle soit l'occasion d'écrire et lire encore davantage sur les œuvres que nous aimons et dont nous partageons la passion : )

Ce texte est un cadeau pour Quatre8ss, qui a gagné un OS en répondant juste à une question posée dans mon calendrier de l'Avent 2015 : « Avant que Noël n'arrive. » Vous apprécierez sans doute mieux cet OS si vous avez au préalable lu le calendrier (certaines cases, du moins), mais il reste compréhensible sans cela.

Voici les conditions choisies par Quatre8ss pour son OS :

\- couple : Harry/Draco

\- lieu : une patinoire

\- répliques à inclure : « Arrête ça. » « Quoi ? » « D'être parfait. » « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Je vous en souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! Et encore tous mes vœux pour la nouvelle année : )

Rickiss

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Ma très chère Ssounette, voici ton cadeau ! J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il te plaira, et qu'il comblera toutes tes attentes : ) Je l'avais rêvé ainsi, et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir te l'offrir. Je t'embrasse bien fort !

* * *

 **Après l'Avent**

Les lampions posés dans la neige se reflétaient en une myriade de points lumineux sur les vitres de la grande serre d'hiver où se déroulait la fête. Le parc sorcier, privatisé pour l'occasion, dormait paisiblement sous la pleine lune de cette froide nuit d'hiver, seulement troublé par les éclats de rire et la musique qui s'échappaient du dôme de verre.

Alors que résonnait pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la cérémonie « La valse des flocons de neige », un invité s'éclipsa discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres. Frissonnant une seconde sous le froid vif de janvier, l'homme attrapa sa baguette, rangée dans la poche de son élégant smoking, et se lança un sort de réchauffement. L'effet fut immédiat, et c'est bien plus serein qu'il entama sa petite promenade digestive dans le parc.

Le festin avait été exceptionnel, et il avait un peu trop abusé des mets copieux qui leur avaient été servis. Sans parler du vin -l'excellent champagne elfique notamment lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais comment ne pas se sentir enivré quand on mariait un de ses fils ? Comment ne pas célébrer avec excès un bonheur aussi total et sincère que celui qu'ils ressentaient tous ce soir ?

Un autre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry. Oui, il était heureux. Pleinement, exceptionnellement, indubitablement heureux.

Levant les yeux au ciel, son regard se perdit un instant dans le noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles. La lune, pleine et ronde, s'y détachait, jetant sur le parc silencieux sa lumière blafarde. Une bourrasque glaciale s'éleva, mais le sorcier n'en ressentit pas la morsure : le sort lui tenait chaud, et il était surtout submergé par une émotion chaleureuse et caressante, en repensant au regard brillant qu'avait eu son fils en prononçant, quelques heures plus tôt devant l'autel sorcier, un « Oui » brûlant d'amour.

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, Harry continua à déambuler dans les allées du square. Les massifs de roses des glaces et de lavande givrée disparaissaient presque entièrement sous l'épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée les jours précédents. Amusé, le brun songea qu'il avait été tout d'abord surpris quand Albus lui avait annoncé son désir de se marier au mois de janvier : Harry avait toujours connu des mariages estivaux, sous un soleil ardent. Il s'était demandé ce qui était passé par la tête de son si original rejeton !

Et puis, très vite, ce choix lui était apparu comme une évidence, à lui aussi : son cadet avait toujours adoré la neige, et il paraissait finalement logique que son âme sœur et lui choisissent de se marier en hiver, un an après s'être déclarés leur amour réciproque sous une branche de gui, à Noël.

Un an seulement s'était écoulé, mais Harry avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans ! Hier encore, son fils n'était qu'un bébé à ses yeux, et aujourd'hui, il l'avait vu faire un pas décisif en avant dans sa vie d'adulte. Comment les années avaient-elles pu passer si vite sans qu'il n'arrive à les saisir à pleines mains ? En jetant un œil aux alentours, le sorcier sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à toutes les fois où il avait accompagné ses enfants ici, jouer au ballon, ou s'amuser à construire des bonhommes de neige…

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous en train de danser, au bras des élus de leurs cœurs, célébrant la vie qui s'ouvrait devant eux et les accueillait à bras ouverts… Tandis que lui, adulte et vieilli, sortait d'une année mouvementée, qui était passée sur lui comme une tempête impromptue et brutale. Quand il songeait que, quelques mois auparavant, il…

« Encore en train de broyer du noir, Potter ? »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant à savoir si ses battements de cœur frénétiques signifiaient qu'il était agacé d'entendre cette personne-là, à ce moment, ou s'il s'agissait au contraire du signe d'une joie teintée d'angoisse.

« Je ne broie pas du noir. Je digère. »

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, Draco arriva à sa hauteur, et glissa, goguenard :

« Tu as du mal à digérer le fait que ton fils va maintenant s'appeler Malefoy ? »

Poussant un petit cri outré, Harry leva les yeux vers le blond et répliqua :

« Je te signale que nos fils vont chacun prendre les deux noms de famille ! »

Eclatant de rire, l'ancien Serpentard souligna :

« Mais je te taquine, voyons… Par Salazar, tu prends toujours la mouche aussi vite, c'est trop facile ! »

Vexé, le brun rougit, et préféra détourner le regard pour se parer dans sa dignité -ou le peu qu'il en restait (il songea avec désespoir que le sanglot qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir pendant le discours qu'il avait prononcé pour les mariés lors du vin d'honneur avait dû de toute façon bien écorner sa dignité).

« Joli discours, tout à l'heure, au fait. » vint justement le contredire Malefoy, d'un ton sincère, cette fois.

Doutant, comme toujours, de l'entière honnêteté de l'autre, Harry lui coula un regard sceptique en coin, tout en marmonnant un « Merci » de circonstance.

« Non, vraiment. » insista Draco. « Tout ce que tu leur as dit… Je le pense aussi. Mais moi… enfin, je ne pourrais jamais leur dire en face, je crois. » Il émit un petit rire sans joie, et se passa une main dans les cheveux -aussi impeccablement coiffés qu'en début d'après-midi (alors que Harry avait conscience de n'avoir plus qu'un nid à corbeaux sur la tête, lui, à cette heure avancée). « Chez les Malefoy, tu sais comment on est… Pas très loquaces quand il s'agit des sentiments. »

Sentant son cœur se serrer de nouveau, en repensant malgré lui aux nombreuses étreintes tendres et sincères qu'ils avaient partagées, lui et Draco, pendant leur scolarité -puis la rupture, définitive et douloureuse, qui avait irrémédiablement suivie-, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Ca, c'est clair ! »

« Après tout ce temps ? »

Harry leva un regard surpris vers l'autre :

« Quoi ? »

Effaré, Draco lui répondit :

« Après tout ce temps, tu m'en veux encore ? »

« Pas… pas du tout ! Je voulais simplement dire que, clairement, tu exprimais mieux tes sentiments en leur signant un gros chèque qu'en leur faisant un discours. »

Piqué au vif par cette remarque, Malefoy sut toutefois garder son sang-froid pour préciser :

« Ni Scorpius ni Al n'ont eu l'air offusqué quand je leur ai payé les préparatifs du mariage. Et leur voyage de noces. Bien au contraire. »

De mauvaise foi -pour une fois !-, Harry esquiva le sujet :

« Tu appelles mon fils Al, toi, maintenant ? »

« C'est mon beau-fils, maintenant, je te rappelle. »

« Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. » Harry n'avait pas encore pleinement pris conscience du fait que Draco et lui faisaient à présent, en quelque sorte, partie de la même famille. C'était une idée assez perturbante, en fait. Bien plus perturbante que d'imaginer leurs fils se marier, en fin de compte.

La vie jouait de sacrés tours, parfois, tout de même…

« Tu sais patiner, Potter ? » demanda Draco, tout à trac, coupant le brun dans ses pensées -de nouveau bien trop lugubres pour un jour de fête comme celui-ci.

« Pardon ? Patiner ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? »

Désignant du menton le petit lac artificiel au milieu du parc, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Malefoy répliqua :

« Regarde, le lac a gelé. On pourrait patiner dessus, non ? »

« Le soir du mariage de nos fils ? Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'exclama Harry, déconcerté par le calme et la bonne humeur de l'autre.

Draco haussa les épaules :

« A cette heure-là, il n'y a plus que les jeunes sur la piste de danse. Quand j'ai quitté la salle, nos fils dansaient un slow sur leur chanson des flocons de neige, avec leurs amis. Granger, quant à elle, tentait de soulever son balourd de mari qui s'était endormi sur le buffet, tandis que j'ai laissé Pansy séparer Blaise et ton pote Dean Thomas qui s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains… » Comme Harry posait un regard horrifié sur lui -quand il était parti, lui, ses amis en étaient à chanter à tue-tête « Vive le vent » en buvant du champagne, pas à se battre !-, Draco précisa, un sourire en coin : « Faut dire qu'elle a du succès, ton ex-femme. Surtout depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. »

Sentant son ventre se tordre légèrement -mais moins que cinq mois auparavant, lors de la signature définitive du divorce-, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, détournant le regard. Il ne savait pas bien quoi dire sur leur séparation, à Ginny et lui. L'affection était toujours présente entre eux, mais l'amour et l'attirance s'en étaient allés, avec le temps… Ce constat le rendait triste, un peu désemparé -même si dans les faits, rien n'avait tellement changé : ils s'entendaient toujours bien, se voyaient régulièrement avec la famille, mais ne vivaient plus ensemble. Tout simplement.

Est-ce que la fin d'une longue histoire d'amour pouvait réellement se terminer aussi simplement ?

Malefoy observa un moment Potter en silence, sans rien dire. Mais voyant que l'autre ne reprenait pas la parole, il conclut :

« Enfin, bref, on ne manquera à personne. »

« Et ta femme ? »

Les sourcils de Draco montèrent d'un cran, sous la surprise, mais c'est d'un ton parfaitement égal et maîtrisé qu'il répondit, nonchalamment :

« Ca fait des heures qu'elle est en pleine discussion avec la fiancée de ton beau-frère… Enfin, ex-beau-frère… »

« Lequel ? J'en ai un paquet, tu sais ! »

Le blond ne put retenir un sourire, et précisa, amusé :

« Celui à lunettes. »

« Percy. »

« Oui, voilà. Et bien Astoria et la compagne de Percy semblent s'entendre comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. »

« Mais elles se connaissent depuis toujours : elles étaient voisines, étant enfants, et ont fait leur rentrée à Poudlard la même année. Sans dire que ce sont les meilleures amies du monde, on n'en est pas loin… » Regardant Draco avec stupéfaction, Harry glissa, incrédule : « Elles doivent se voir au moins une fois par semaine depuis des années… Même moi, je le sais. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais, quand même ? »

Embarrassé à son tour, Malefoy se redressa un peu pour garder contenance, et après avoir toussoté deux fois pour se reprendre, lâcha d'un ton hautain :

« J'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupation, c'est tout. »

« Mais il s'agit de ta femme, tout de même… »

Ignorant littéralement la dernière remarque de Potter, le sorcier blond pointa du pouce le lac, et reprit avec bonne humeur -un peu forcée, cette fois :

« Bon, on va patiner, alors ? »

Un instant décontenancé de voir son interlocuteur éviter ainsi le sujet, Harry songea qu'après tout lui-même n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de la femme de Malefoy. Il finit donc par hausser les épaules, et retrouvant un peu de son entrain, il envoya une pique au blond avec un regain d'énergie juvénile :

« Je ne vois pas comment on ferait ! On n'a pas de patins ! »

« Tss tss, Potter, toujours aussi empoté… » Ignorant l'expression vexée de Harry, Draco sortit sa baguette de sa cape de soirée, et fit apparaître deux paires de patins à glace, dans la neige, à leurs pieds. « On a parfois l'impression que tu ne sais pas te servir de tes dix doigts, franchement… »

Bougonnant un peu, Harry se pencha pour attraper sa paire de patins, et marmonna :

« Mouais, enfin, tu n'as pas toujours dit ça… »

Malefoy ne releva pas, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais le petit sourire qu'il esquissa malgré lui n'aurait pas trompé Harry, si celui-ci avait eu les yeux posés sur lui. Mais comme depuis le début de la soirée, le brun avait du mal à croiser le regard de Draco -ce qui amusait beaucoup ce dernier.

Juché sur ses patins, Harry râla, tout en marchant avec difficulté jusqu'au petit lac gelé :

« Avec tes bêtises, on risque de salir nos tenues de soirée, en plus… »

Bien décidé à n'enfiler ses propres patins qu'une fois arrivé au lac, Draco répliqua, hilare, tout en cheminant tranquillement à ses côtés :

« Pour toi, c'est déjà fichu : la neige a complètement décoloré le bas de ton pantalon. Et tu as une tâche de sauce sur ta chemise. » Harry afficha un air profondément découragé, mais ce fut pire quand le blond conclut avec désinvolture en jetant un œil au cou du brun : « Ah, et ton nœud papillon est de travers. »

Stoppant net, après avoir failli tomber deux fois dans la neige (mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la présence d'esprit, comme l'autre, d'attendre d'être sur la patinoire pour enfiler ses fichus patins ?), Harry regarda Draco s'équiper, puis glisser sur la glace avec grâce et élégance. Bien qu'ayant lui aussi traversé le parc enneigé, Malefoy n'affichait pas un faux pli ni une tâche sur son superbe smoking-cape taillé sur mesure. Sa coiffure, à la mise impeccable, mettait en valeur ses traits fins, et son nœud papillon, à lui, était toujours en place.

Exaspéré, le brun lança :

« Arrête ça. »

Après avoir effectué un tour fluide sur lui-même, Draco se tourna vers Potter, et demanda, étonné :

« Quoi ? »

« D'être parfait. » Les poings de Harry s'étaient serrés, malgré lui. Il détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Enragé de sentir que l'autre se moquait de lui, une fois de plus -comme toujours, au fond !-, l'ancien Gryffondor se tourna brusquement de nouveau vers le blond, prêt à l'invectiver. Mais, à un mètre de lui, au bord du lac, Malefoy ne souriait plus. Percevant l'humeur de Harry, Draco avait cessé ses plaisanteries. Sans un mot, il tendit la main vers le brun, qui le fixa longtemps, hésitant.

Des dizaines d'années auparavant, Harry Potter avait refusé cette main tendue par Draco Malefoy. Depuis, tant de choses s'étaient passées…

Une rivalité, mue peu à peu en attirance, puis tendresse.

Puis la rupture, l'éloignement.

Chacun fondant une famille, avant de se croiser, plus tard, par hasard.

Leurs fils se liant. Le couple de Ginny et Harry se déliant.

Et ce soir, la fête, le bonheur bien sûr mais tellement de regrets et de souvenirs mélangés, également.

Il avait beau être adulte, Harry Potter était perdu. Il ne savait plus bien où il en était, ni s'il souhaitait réellement prendre cette fois la main que lui tendait Draco Malefoy.

« Harry, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Viens là. » l'invectiva le blond, semblant étonnamment fâché.

Tout en s'avançant à pas chancelants mais rageurs dans la neige, Potter s'écria :

« Hé, ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de… OuaaaaAaah ! » Le brun venait de déraper spectaculairement au moment où ses patins étaient entrés en contact avec la surface gelée du lac et si le blond n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de fermement l'empoigner au passage, Harry se serait sûrement vautré sur la patinoire avait toute la grâce d'un pachyderme. « Houlààà… Merci. » finit-il par murmurer timidement, quand les bras de Malefoy se resserrèrent autour de lui.

Ils restèrent tous deux figés un instant, dans le silence du grand parc. Au loin, un morceau entraînant était entamé par l'orchestre, et les lumières scintillaient toujours doucement par endroits sur la surface vitrée de la serre d'hiver, où la fête battait toujours son plein.

Mais Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui les entourait. C'était son cœur à lui, qui battait, fort, trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait chaud, et ne devait pas cette sensation au sort qu'il avait lancé, plus tôt. Ses prunelles passaient avec frénésie de l'œil droit à l'œil gauche de Draco, comme s'il y cherchait une contradiction, une dissonance qui le mettrait en garde. Un signe, qui l'avertirait qu'il n'avait plus quinze ans, qu'il avait déjà été blessé par cet homme, et qu'il ne devait plus…

« Je ne suis pas parfait, Harry. » murmura Draco, tout en esquissant lentement un pas en arrière, sans lâcher les deux bras du brun. Ils glissèrent, doucement, sur le lac, sous la lune pleine que pas un nuage n'était venu cacher depuis le début de la soirée. « Je sais bien que je donne l'apparence de toujours savoir quoi dire et quoi faire. Et c'est vrai que je ne laisse pas échapper mes sentiments et ressentis par tous les pores de ma peau… »

« C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? » fit Harry en grimaçant, un peu vexé. Un peu, seulement.

« …C'est vrai que de l'extérieur, ma vie semble réussie. Et elle l'est, en un sens. Aux yeux de mes proches, elle l'est, en tout cas. »

« Mais ? »

« Pourquoi « mais » ? »

Cette fois, Harry réussit à esquisser un léger sourire :

« Parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais ». »

Draco sourit, à son tour. De son sourire en coin, piquant, mais que Potter affectionnait tant.

Avant.

Ok, et maintenant.

« Mais tu me manques, Harry. » Malefoy continua à patiner, entraînant le brun dans son sillage. « Tu me manques depuis Poudlard. Tu me manques chaque fois qu'on s'est croisé au parc avec nos enfants, et qu'on s'est laissé. Tu me manques à chaque seconde, et mille fois plus depuis que nos fils se sont mariés. »

« Ils ont réussi là où nous avons échoué. » murmura le brun, une boule dans la gorge.

Mais Draco secoua la tête avec dénégation :

« Non. Ils ont réussi à se trouver. Point. Ce n'est pas notre échec. Nous devions bâtir nos familles avant de pouvoir nous retrouver… Harry, ne dis pas le contraire ! N'es-tu pas heureux d'avoir tes enfants ? »

« Si, évidemment ! Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes parce que nos fils se sont mariés aujourd'hui, mais… »

« Non. » fit brutalement Draco, en stoppant net leur glissade.

Etonné, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et demanda :

« Quoi, non ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas le plus heureux des hommes. » Et, sans un mot de plus, Draco encadra de ses mains le visage -rougi par le froid- de Harry, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré les températures glaciales, leurs lèvres leur parurent brûlantes. Se détachant du brun après lui avoir donné le plus passionné des baisers, Malefoy déclara avec le plus grand sérieux : « _Maintenant_ , tu es le plus heureux des hommes. »

La frénésie avec laquelle dansait son cœur dans sa poitrine criait à Harry que Draco avait raison, mais c'est la mort dans l'âme que l'ancien Gryffondor balbutia :

« Mais ta femme… »

« Astoria n'est ma femme que sur le papier. Depuis la naissance de Scorpius, nous cohabitons, paisiblement et en bonne entente, certes, mais avec pas plus d'amour entre nous que toi et… et Granger. » Après une seconde, il ajouta, plissant les yeux : « Enfin, j'espère ! »

Potter rit, entre soulagement et gêne, et ajouta :

« Mais, mais je croyais que… »

« Tu n'as cru que ce que tu as voulu croire, Harry. Je t'ai quitté parce que je devais fonder une famille et reprendre les rênes du domaine familial -c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. Et je n'ai aucun regret, parce que j'aime mon fils. J'aime l'homme qu'il est devenu. »

« Pourquoi alors, maintenant… »

Draco sourit, avec infiniment de tendresse cette fois :

« Maintenant, Scorpius est un adulte. Et il est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Ah ça, tu peux faire confiance aux Potter ! »

« Je sais. » Il embrassa de nouveau Harry, et reprit doucement : « Et je sais aussi que maintenant que j'ai accompli mon devoir, je peux enfin penser à moi… à nous. »

« Si je le veux toujours… » glissa le brun, avec détachement.

« Tu le veux toujours. » assura Malefoy, sûr de lui. Toutefois, comme l'autre ne répondait rien, le visage toujours si inexpressif de Draco laissa transparaître une certaine inquiétude : « Enfin, Harry, dis-moi que… »

« Oh, regarde ! » s'exclama soudain Harry en pointant du doigt le ciel, au-dessus de la grande verrière de la serre : « Ils ont lancé les lanternes… »

Sur le perron de la salle, Scorpius et Albus se détachaient, petites silhouettes souriantes, les bras levés vers les lanternes allumées qu'ils venaient de laisser s'envoler. Derrière eux, les invités avaient fait de même, et regardaient le spectacle étonnement touchant de ces flammes s'élevant doucement vers les cieux étoilés, dans leur cage de papier…

« C'est beau… » souffla Harry, émerveillé lui aussi. Il sentit Draco venir doucement l'enlacer dans le dos, et il s'abandonna à ces bras chaleureux et réconfortants, qu'il avait attendus toutes ces années durant.

Ce soir-là, Harry Potter était heureux. Pleinement, exceptionnellement, indubitablement heureux.


End file.
